


I Believe You

by kits_lightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Plug, Challenge 5, Confessions, Established Relationship, M/M, Mama Stilinski Lives, Stilinski Family Feels, Werewolves, mating games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kits_lightning/pseuds/kits_lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>What if the Sheriff was the parent that Stiles lost and his mother never got sick?</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is based pretty much at the beginning Season 1 of the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe You

Stiles’ mother walked over to him the second he came through the door. “Where have you been? I’ve told you a million times to call me if you’re going to be late, I was worried sick.”

“Sorry, mom.” Stiles muttered. In his defense, his world just got turned upside down. Scott is a _werewolf. A freaking werewolf!_

“Where were you? And where’s Scott? If you were out I know he was with you. He really shouldn’t stay out late, his mother worries enough as it is.”

Stiles bit his lip and wondered if he should tell his mother what happened last night. Would she think he was losing it? Stiles shook the thought away. No way, Claudia Stilinski has always had an open mind for weird shit. 

Last week she scolded a woman for making fun of a guy that swears he was abducted by aliens. _The universe is too big for us to be alone, honey. Besides, you should never be rude to someone who hasn’t done any harm to anyone._

Stiles took a deep breath and asked, “Mom, do you believe in werewolves?”

His mother raised an eyebrow. “Werewolf like the medical condition, the mental condition or the mythical creature?”

“Mythical creature.”

She crossed her arms over her chest and put on what Stiles called her _thinking face_. It involved a lot of lip biting and self-mumbling. 

“Yes.”

Stiles just blinked at his mother, he didn’t expect a definitive answer. “You do?”

She shrugged. “Well sweetie, there’s werewolf lore in hundreds of cultures so I assume it all came from some basic truth. So, what do werewolves have to do with _you_ breaking curfew?”

After a four-hour conversation and a pint of Ben and Jerry’s, his mother had heard the whole story.

“ _Werewolves_.” She said for the hundredth time with the same tone of amazement.

“Yup.” He popped the ‘p’.

“Wow, sorry it’s just that… Scott? Really? He’s like the least aggressive teenager in California.”

Stiles let out a bark of laughter. “You’d be surprised.”

Stiles looked over at the wall of family pictures in the living room. “Do you think he would’ve believed me?”

Stiles look at the framed picture of his father and a young Stiles. It was his 6th birthday and they went to a Mets game, Stiles was showing off they fly ball his father had caught.

His mom gave him a sad smile. “Knowing your dad, he would’ve needed proof and then some but he would’ve believed you. He was a hell of a cop too, so werewolves in Beacon Hills? Yeah, he would’ve found out somehow. It was impossible to keep a secret from John. He would always just _know_ when you weren’t telling him something. Birthday surprises were hell.” They both snorted at that.

They both fell silent for a while and then his mother scooped the rest of the ice cream into a bowl. 

“Now, the important part! Tell me about the hot wolf, the one with the _hypnotizing eyes_.” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Stiles smacked his head on the table four times while his mother cackled over his embarrassment.  
_____________

“ _Hypnotizing eyes_?” Derek asked dryly. “Really?”

“Shut up, I was 17 and you were the hottest person I’d ever met.” They’d just gotten back from dinner with his mother. Where she’d insisted on telling the story of when Stiles told her about Derek for the first time. 

“ _Was?_ ” He smirked and picked Stiles up by his hips and slammed him against the door. Derek began to gyrate his hips, grinding perfectly into Stiles, while sucking a tender spot on his throat and Stiles thinks his brain just short-circuited. 

Stiles swallowed back a moan and buried his hand in Derek’s hair. “Still are.”

“Damn right.” His eyes flashed electric blue and that made Stiles dick so hard that his jeans felt painfully tight.

“Bed. NOW.”

“No.” _No!?_ Stiles opened his mouth to argue that Derek needs to get _inside_ him, _pronto_ , but he shut his mouth when Derek ripped the back of his jeans with his claws while still holding Stiles up.

He felt cool air against his bottom and Stiles let out a loud cry when Derek tapped and twisted the plug he had in him for the past three hours.

“Mine.” Derek growled and carefully pulled out the plug and replaced it with his dick.

“Yours.” He breathed.  
_____________

Stiles would always be grateful that his mother convinced him to ask Derek out.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for the 5th Challenge of the Mating Games "Canon Divergence"
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> You can check out my tumblr [here](http://the-fandom-life-for-me.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
